guildwarsinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Kryta
Kryta is a region located between the Shiverpeak Mountains and Maguuma Jungle. The name Kryta is used to refer to both the geological location and the last humankingdom in Tyria, which once spanned the entire geographical region until about roughly 1219 AE. The kingdom is ruled by Queen Jennah, one of the last two known surviving descendants of King Doric, from the grand city of Divinity's Reach. The bountiful fields and plains of Kryta are now the home of all humans, once the predominant race of Tyria. The parts of Kryta not ruled by humans are either property of the Free City of Lion's Arch or are contested in the ongoing Centaur War. The kingdom of Kryta was originally established before the Exodus of the Gods by King Mazdak, a prince of Orr. However, after this it was colonized by Elona in 300AE, though it gained its independence in just a few decades after foundation, making it the youngest of all human kingdoms for still unknown reasons around the time when the Centaur War began. Kryta gained independence from Elona in 358 AE, after which the history of the kingdom is not known beyond the first two of the Guild Wars that were fought between Kryta and Ascalon, with Ascalon enduring as the victor of at least the second of the wars, which ended around 1020 AE. The greatest change in the course of history of Kryta occurred after the end of the third Guild Wars, during the Charr Invasion of northern human kingdoms of Ascalon, Kryta and Orr. With the guidance of Saul D'Alessio and his unseen gods, Kryta was the only human kingdom to prevail against the charr. During the invasion, King Jadon fled the throne, bringing about the rule of the White Mantle which lasted some seven years before resulting in a civil war, ended by Jadon's daughter's, Queen Salma's rightful ascension to the throne in 1079 AE. The White Mantle and their gods, who had become a tyrannical and oppressive cult during their reign, were cast out, although they were not completely eradicated. A short golden age ensued, and many Krytans remember Salma as Queen Salma the Good. In 1219 AE, the Elder Dragon Zhaitan awoke, raising the peninsula of Orr from the sea, causing a great flood which destroyed the city of Lion's Arch and other shoreline towns and ports. Both the people of Kryta and the royal family moved north to Divinity Coast, where Divinity's Reach, an even grander city than the previous capital, was built. After the flood receded, Lion's Arch was rebuilt by Cobiah Marriner as a free city open to all races and cultures and a bastion against the Dead Ships of the Risen. Since then, the influence of humans in the whole region has diminished considerably during the last century. Many former territories, including the city of Lion's Arch, the monastery island of Sanctum Cay, and provinces by the Ullen River, are no longer ruled by humans, being claimed by pirates, the immigrant tengu, and Maguuman wildlife respectively. Many of the islands in the Sea of Sorrows, once considered to be part of kingdom of Kryta, are now inhabited by various creatures and no longer part of any major governance. Today, Kryta is a cultural melting pot, housing human refugees from all over Tyria. Ascalonians, Canthans, Elonians and even Orrians call this place home. Laws are designed by The Ministry, and citizens of all nationalities are given a voice in Krytan politics, humans having long since put aside heritage in uniting against the threat of the Elder Dragons. The Seraph represent law and order in Kryta, while the Shining Bladeserve as the royal family's elite guard, as they have served at the side of the monarchy since they put Queen Salma on the throne two and a half centuries ago, during the Krytan civil war. They have their work cut out for them, however, as the White Mantle conspire in secret to return power to their unseen gods, while centaurs roam the land, fighting for their former territory. Politically, Kryta is a land of unrest. The Ministry is split between those at odds with Queen Jennah and those favoring her, leaving political factions to tear Divinity's Reach apart from within – all the while the centaurs, bandits, and the minions of the Elder Dragons creep ever closer to the heart of the last human kingdom. Locations ; Cities ; -Lion's Arch ; -Divinity's Reach ; ; Explorable zones ; -Queensdale (1–17) ; -Kessex Hills (15–25) ; -Gendarran Fields (25–35) ; -Harathi Hinterlands (35–45) ; -Bloodtide Coast (45-55) ; -Southsun Cove (80) ; -Chantry of Secrets ; ; Dungeons ; -Caudecus's Manor (40, 45) ; Krytan Explorer This achievement consists of discovering all 175 areas within Kryta. Some commonly missed areas are as follows: * Queensdale – Demongrub Pits; Beggar's Burrow; Windloss Delves * Gendarran Fields – Provernic Crypt * Harathi Hinterlands – Hidden Ourobon; Ourobore Caves * Bloodtide Coast – Momoztli Grounds * Claw Island – Claw Island has four points of interest and this map can only be reached by undertaking your personal story at level 60. * Chantry of Secrets – Reachable from Bloodtide Coast for members of orders other than the Order of Whispers